ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Karatzovalis Brothers Presents: Home and Away in Time
The Karatzovalis Brothers Presents: Home and Away in Time is an action-adventure-comedy video game developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Games. It was loosely based on Australian's long running soap opera Home and Away. Characters 'Main Characters' *Kosta Karatzovalis as Himself *Mando Karatzovalis as Himself *Randy "Robbo" Karatzovalis as Himself *Gerry Karatzovalis as Himself *Larry Karatzovalis as Himself *New Kid/New Girl as Himself 'Supported Characters' *Erik Thomson as Dr. Daniel Thomson - Erik's twin brother 'Home and Away' 'Present' Past Radio Stations '2Day FM' 2Day FM is hosted by Jamie Angel *...Baby One More Time - Britney Spears (1999) *Bye Bye Bye - *NSYNC (2000) *On A Night Like This - Kylie Minogue (2000) *Strawberry Kisses - Nikki Webster (2001) *Viva Forever - Spice Girls (1997) *Waiting for Tonight - Jennifer Lopez (1999) 'KIIS 106.5' KIIS 106.5 is hosted by Kyle Sandilands and plays Hot AC *All of Me - John Legend (2014) *Angels - Robbie Williams (1997) *Attention - Charlie Puth *Choir - Guy Sebastian (2019) *Counting Stars - OneRepublic (2013) *Fight Song - Rachel Platten (2015) *Fireworks - Katy Perry *Girls Like You - Maroon 5 featuring Cardi B (2019) *Happy - Pharrel Williams (2013) *Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Buble (2010) *Hello - Adele (2015) *High Hopes - Panic! At the Disco (2018) *I Want to Break Free - Queen (1984) *I'm Yours - Jason Mraz (2008) *Let Her Go - Passenger (2013) *Love Someone - Lukas Graham *Love Story - Taylor Swift (2008) *Me Too - Megan Trainor (2016) *Perfect - Ed Sheeran *Shallow - Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper (2018) *Shotgun - George Ezra (2018) *Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon (2014) *Someone Loved You - Lewis Capaldi *Somebody That I Used to Know - Gotye featuring Kimbra *Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) - Kelly Clarkson (2012) *There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back - Shawn Mendes *Thunder - Imagine Dragons *Unwritten - Natasha Bedingfield *Uptown Funk - Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars (2015) *What About Us - Pink *You Are The Reason - Calum Scott and Leona Lewis *You're Beautiful - James Blunt (2004) 'Nova 96.5' Nova 96.5 is hosted by Fitzy and Wippa and plays electropop, dance-pop, tropical house and house *1999 - Charli XCX featuring Troye Sloan *Castles - Freya Ridings (2019) *Close to Me - Ellie Goulding featuring Diplo and Swae Lee (2018) *Dance Monkey - Tones and I (2019) *Fast Car - Dakota and Jonas Blue *Greenlight - Lorde *Here with Me - Marshmello featuring Chvrches (2019) *IDGAF - Dua Lipa (2017) *Let Me Go - Hailee Steinfeld and Alesso featuring Florida Georgia Line and Watt (2017) *No Tears Left to Cry - Ariana Grande (2018) *Old Town Road - Lil Nas X (2019) *Piece Of Your Heart - Meduza and Goodboys (2019) *Promises - Calvin Harris and Sam Smith (2018) *So Am I - Ava Max *Starships - Nicki Minaj (2012) *Sucker - Jonas Brothers (2019) *Titanium - Sia (2012) *Wake Me Up - Avicii (2013) *Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer 'Rebel FM Sydney' Rebel FM Sydney is hosted by Merrick Watts and plays hard rock, heavy metal, AOR and punk rock *18 and Life - Skid Row (1989) *Abuse Me - Silverchair *Aerials - System of a Down (2001) *Already Over - Red *Armageddon It - Def Leppard *Basket Case - Green Day (1994) *Black Smoke Rising - Greta Van Fleet *Black Vultures - Halestorm *The Boogieman Surprise - The Hollywood Vampires *Burnin' - Black Stone Cherry *Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas (1976) *Crazy on You - Heart (1978) *(Don't Fear) the Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult (1976) *Du hast - Rammstein (1997) *Dude - Aerosmith (1997) *El Dorado - Iron Maiden *Everybody Wants Her - Thunder *Feed My Frankenstein - Alice Cooper (1992) *Fight The Good Fight - Triumph *Flawless - Dorothy *Foxy Lady - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *Freewill - Rush (1980) *Ghost of Days Gone By - Alter Bridge *Go With the Flow - Queens of the Stone Age *Here I Go Again - Whitesnake (1987) *Hot Bottom Forever - Clutch *Hungry for Heaven - Dio (1985) *I Sat by the Ocean - Queens of the Stone Age (2013) *Jeremy - Pearl Jam (1991) *La Grange - ZZ Top (1973) *Letting You Go - Bullet for My Valentine *Live Wire - Motley Crue (1981) *Magic Carpet Ride - Steppenwolf (1968) *Mas Tequila - Sammy Hagar and the Waboritas (1999) *Money - Velvet Revolver *Mother - Danzig (1988) *My World - Sick Puppies *Never Say Die - Black Sabbath (1978) *No One Like You - Scorpions (1982) *Pain - Three Days Grace (2006) *Radar Love - Golden Earring (1973) *The Red - Chevelle (2002) *Red Cold River - Breaking Benjamin *Rock & Roll Soul - Grand Funk Railroad *Rock and Roll - Led Zeppelin (1971) *Rockin' Into the Night - 38 Special *Run to the Hills - Iron Maiden (1982) *Running with the Devil - Van Halen (1978) *She Hates Me - Puddle of Mudd *She's a Genius - Jet (2009) *Sick - Adelitas Way *Signs - Tesla *Sleepwalking - Chevelle *Spoonman - Soundgarden (1994) *Stone in Love - Journey *Swallowed - Bush *A Touch of Evil - Judas Priest (1990) *Turn the Page - Metallica (1998) *Undefeated - Def Leppard *Wedding Ring - The Screaming Jets *Zzyzx Road - Stone Sour 'Smooth FM 95.3' 'The Racket Sydney' 'Triple J 105.7' *Borderline - Tama Impala *Infinity - Ocean Alley *No Suprises - Radiohead *Real Thing - Middle Kids *The Seed - AURORA *When You Were Young - The Killers 'Triple M 104.9' Triple M 104.9 is hosted by Lawrence Mooney and plays active rock and new wave *Addicted to Love - Robert Palmer (1986) *Already Gone - The Eagles *Almost With You - The Church *Always - Bon Jovi (1994) *And She Was - Talking Heads *Beds Are Burning - Midnight Oil (1987) *Born to Run - Bruce Springteen (1975) *By the Way - Red Hot Chilli Peppers (2002) *Candle in the Wind - Elton John (1973) *Centerfold - The J Geils Band (1981) *Cocaine - Eric Clapton (1978) *Don't Hold Back - Boston (1978) *Every Breath You Take - The Police (1983) *Every Day My Mother's Voice - Paul Kelly and Dan Sultan (2019) *Free Fallin' - Tom Petty (1989) *Heart of Glass - Blondie (1978) *The Heat is Over - Glenn Frey (1984) *Hot in the City - Billy Idol *I See Red - Split Enz (1980) *I Was Only 19 - Redgum (1983) *If You Could Only See - Tonic *Love Song - Simple Minds *Midnight Blue - Lou Gramm (1987) *More Than Words - Extreme (1991) *My Happiness - Powderfinger (1999) *New Sensation - INXS (1987) *One - U2 (1991) *Rebel Rebel - David Bowie (1974) *The Right Time - Hoodoo Gurus (1993) *Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon (2008) *Sit on My Knee - Jimmy Barnes and Dallas Crane *Sledgehammer - Peter Gabriel *Start Me Up - The Rolling Stones (1981) *Take on Me - A-ha (1985) *Tainted Love - Soft Cell (1982) *To Be With You - Mr. Big (1992) *Turn Me Loose - Loverboy (1981) *Use Somebody - Kings of Leon (2008) *Walk of Life - Dire Straits (1985) *Weir - Killing Heidi (1999) *We Didn't Start the Fire - Billy Joel (1989) 'Triple M Country' Triple M Country is hosted by Lee Kernaghan *Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd (1973) Category:Incomplete pages Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas